


[VID] My Father's House

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: In the Name of the Father
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made in 1995, one of my earliest vids using VCR and VHS videocassette tapes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] My Father's House

Since the AO3 has not whitelisted the Internet Archive, the streaming/embed version of this video will not work on AO3. To view the streaming version of my vid please click on the link below.

  
[ Direct link to the vid.](https://archive.org/details/myfathershouse_201508)


End file.
